


The Last V-Card

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Plot sent to hell bye bye, Really just smut without a plot, just hot wall-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally asks the question that pushes Steve at the edge while neither admit it, maybe there's more than just dubious consented sex?</p>
<p>Wall-sex happens anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last V-Card

**Author's Note:**

> Aahahha.. used months to write this one, for some weird reason I couldn't decide how I wanted it to go..
> 
> So, sex happens and why the fuck not?

 

Steve slammed both his hands into the wall on either side of Tony's head, effectively trapping the smaller man. Amused, brown eyes staring up into glaring, blue eyes. Tony's mouth twitched up into a sneer, a silence challenge. Steve just glared harder. No matter what he felt for Tony, as of right now, he hated him.

“Stark, I'm not going to say it again.” Steve positively growled. Tony stare didn't flicker, nor did he flinch. The others was sitting in their chairs, frozen, waiting, nervous. Bruce looked a little too green for anyone's comfort, but no one noticed anyway. They were silent, waiting for something to happen. Tony didn't really look all to alarmed. Steve knew that that was how much Tony trusted him.

“Out.” Steve snapped, but it wasn't to Tony, because the soldier was still glaring at him, keeping him in place. Clint was out of his chair and halfway to the door before Steve had even managed to take a new breath. Bruce and Natasha followed Clint and Thor left last. Tony didn't even look at them as they left, still staring up at Steve, his eyes clearly challenging the supersoldier. Steve took a deep breath before he closed and opened his eyes, momentarily flickering down to Tony's lips before focusing on his eyes.

“Stark..” Steve began, keeping himself composed. Tony raised an eyebrow, grinning widely.

“I got you fired up didn't I? I think I am entitled to say 'told you so' right now.” Tony just said.

“Stark..” Steve seethed through clenched teeth, glaring at Tony. The billionaire didn't change his stance of challenge and defiance, nor did his facial expression change, but his pupils dilated and there was a moment of hesitation before it was gone and his expression hardened. Steve's palms was pressed flat against the wall, dangerously close to Tony's head.

“What would you..” Steve began, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second, when opening them, he found Tony's eyes not on his, but lower; his lips. Tony's eyes flickered upwards again as if he realized Steve had seen him. It wasn't the first time it had happened. Most of the times Tony made jokes about his ass and his chest, but that went for most of the team. Natasha was the only one Tony didn't dare joke about, probably out of fear of losing all that made him a man. The jokes had stayed, but become different somehow throughout the years they'd known each other. Still crude, teasing and all-out carefree jokes, but Steve often caught Tony watching him. How many times had he caught the sight of Tony staring unabashedly at him after a fight, or when they were training, Tony staring making it easy for Steve to catch him off guard and flip him to the floor. Not that he could complain, he had done his fair share of staring the few times he'd seen Tony in less than a suit. He usually always wore two or more layers around the team and most of the world. Steve was pretty sure he'd heard Pepper mention something about self-awareness, which wasn't something he'd thought even was in Tony's vocabulary. But he had seen the muscles. He had caught the glimpse of something akin to a six pack a few times. And his arms was pure muscles. Steve had never been fair on it though, he was well aware of how he felt for Tony, but never acted on it.

“What do you know about my preference?” he seethed at Tony, catching the slight catch in Tony's breath when he leaned closer. Steve moved his right hand lower, catching on Tony's shoulder before moving down to his waist. Steve moved his hand to grab onto Tony's hip. Even through Tony's layers of clothing, the soldier could feel the heat rising.

“I know.. enough to know.. that I want you..” Tony managed, taking a few breaths between.

“You do?” Steve muttered, moving his left hand so quick Tony didn't even have time to flinch. He grabbed Tony's jaw tightly, making sure there was no way Tony was going to get away, not that it seemed like he had any intention to.

“Well?” Tony managed to mutter. Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have any lube?” Steve asked. Tony's eyes slowly widened, then he garbled something close to an answer, shaking his head slightly. The captain moved his other hand to the back of Tony's head, coming to rest against the back of Tony's neck, right under the hairline. Two seconds later, he had Tony by the curl of hair at the back of his head, pulled so that Tony was forced to tilt his head upwards. Steve didn't look away for a long minute before he growled deeply in his throat.

“You know what comes next don't you Stark?” he muttered. Tony nodded, or tried to, because Steve was well aware of his tightly he was holding Tony just from his hair. The hand on his hip moved down to his pants, starting to work on the belt single handed. Tony eyes flickered slightly, but didn't look away as Steve pulled the button and zipper before slipping his hand into Tony's pants. It shouldn't really surprise him that Tony was half hard already. His touch was enough to warrant a twitch and Tony gasped for breath. Steve pressed his hands beneath Tony's cock and between his thighs, forcing Tony to spread his thighs further. Steve managed to get as far back as pressing a finger against Tony's hole and heard his breath hitch and his hands flew up, grabbing onto the sleeves of Steve's shirt. Something told him Tony hadn't quite expected that, but he didn't pull back. Tony had brought this on himself. Steve pulled both hands away and forced Tony to turn. With the genius pressed against the wall, he grabbed his pants and pushed them down. Tony twitched, but otherwise, stayed still. Steve took a step back to look at him. Tony was bare from hips down, his shirt peeking out from under the suit's jacket. His hands was raised to hold himself up against the wall and his head lulling slightly forward, probably against the wall.

“Do you even care if I do this right now?” Steve asked, eyeing the billionaire, whose breath was coming out ragged. Tony turned his head to the side, one eye looking back at him. The smirk was there now, as if he couldn't quite find the fucks to give. Steve grunted and glared.

“Fine, be it that that's what you enjoy to do, however you do it, I take sex a bit more personal.” Steve grabbed onto Tony's hips, spreading his ass. Tony squeaked, but didn't move away. He moved the thumb of his right hand down to rub across the hole, which twitched upon contact. Tony let out tiny whine and Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Not everyone is always ready to fuck, you get too much of that.” he muttered, leaning in to nip at Tony's earlobe. The billionaire moaned in shock and his body arched, and Steve filed that away in case of later use. Then he pushed one thumb into Tony, leaning away to watch as Tony moaned, his back arching as he moved to meet the single digit.

“Damn playboy..” Steve just muttered, moving his other thumb down to push in as well, stretching the tiny, tight hole. Tony's fingers scrambled against the wall and Steve simply moved one foot between Tony's pushing against one of them to get him to stand wider, which Tony eventually did. The playboy gasped from breath, head resting against the wall. He continued to stretch Tony till he could get two fingers and most of his thumb into him. There was a natural slickness from Tony's insides, but other than that, Steve would have to do with spit. Steve pulled one hand away to work his own pants down just enough to release his cock, which was, hard as a rock. He spit in his hand and worked it over his cock, groaning a little. It wasn't enough, not really, but it'd have to do.

“It's going to hurt, but I'm guessing you already knew that.” Steve murmured, leaning in again.

“W-wait, I'm a-” whatever Tony was about to say, died in his throat when Steve pressed into him. It probably stung, by the gasp that Tony let out, but there wasn't any other way unless they'd just pack up, head for either of their rooms and get lube. One of Tony's hands moved back to grab onto his forearm and Steve grit his teeth at how hard Tony held on to him. Then Steve moved back and forth, sinking deeper each time. Tony flinched at each movement. Steve moved his torso a little to the side to try and get a look at Tony's face, but every time he did, Tony hid. The billionaire was trembling fiercely by the time Steve settled all the way into him. Steve pressed his forehead against Tony's shoulder, barely registering how tense his was while he himself gasped for breath.

“Well, at least you have a tight ass..” he grunted. Tony didn't answer to that, instead, he moved a little, just a tiny roll, but it made him flinch and his other hand reached back to grab onto Steve's other arm. Steve groaned as he tightened around him. He knew it had to hurt, a lot. This was almost as raw as it could get. When he moved more roughly, Tony whimpered, nails digging into Steve's arms. Steve groaned, having to hold still. No matter how Tony or he himself brought this on, he wasn't a complete bastard, he knew Tony was in pain and he didn't like it when he was. Slowly, Steve started to rock his hips back and forth, watching as Tony's body shuddered, arching as he gasped.

“S-Steve..” Tony gasped, forehead resting against the cool wall. Steve grunted, drawing back before he thrust against Tony, the slide of his cock rather raw and harsh, but the moan falling from Tony's lips reassured him to continue. Eventually the slide got smoother, easier and Tony became more complaint. Tony's hold on his arms didn't lessen though.

“Fuck..” Steve grunted, heaving for breath just as much as Tony.

“Tight as a virgin.” he muttered, clenching his teeth to control himself, as much as that did. Tony spluttered something, but despite his super enhanced hearing, Steve couldn't quite catch what it was. He thrust his up forward, going deeper each time, and suddenly Tony's back buckled as he gave a cry, his entire body shuddering. Steve knew he had found his sweet spot and angled himself for that with every thrust he made. Tony's hands left his arms to push firmly against the wall, keeping himself upright no doubt. Steve then pulled out, grabbing Tony and turning him around, easily lifting him up by his hips afterward. Tony flinched, but when pressed between the wall and Steve's firm body, he wrapped both arms and legs around him as an octopus. Steve grunted, placing both hands on Tony's thigh's as he angled just so, pushing into Tony again. The man arched, clutching tightly to Steve, who started a more brutal pace with him.

“Steve! Ah- fuck..” by far the longest sentence Tony had managed since they started this, but Steve didn't care. The flare from earlier rose and he bit down on Tony's shoulder. The genius gave a cry, instinctively clenching around Steve's cock. He snapped his hips up to Tony's, slamming into him with little care and all the strength in the world. At one point, he worried he was doing it too much by the choked sobs that escaped Tony, but held on firmly when Tony, who had yet to open his eyes through it, remained defiant. Steve moved his hands to Tony's hips, grabbing hard enough to bruise, he thrust Tony down each time he went up.

“Don't ever...” he started, stopping for breath, much like how Tony labored for breath as well.

“Don't even treat me like that again.. don't you ever go around vocally assuming I'm either virgin or a straight stick, or gay, whatever your thoughts are, I'm not like you, I'm drooling for sex at each fucking minute like you!” he growled against Tony. Suddenly Tony's eyes flew open and the sheer pleasure and sincerity made Steve twitch, slowing slightly, but eventually got back to the pace. His eyes was also suspiciously wet, but Steve couldn't assess if it was from pleasure, pain or maybe even humiliation. Tony's head went back, slamming rather hard against the wall, enough for Steve to pause momentarily.

“Can.. assure you.. I don't want.. sex all the time..” Tony managed through ragged breaths.

“Oh? Papers say otherwise.” Steve snapped his hips up, getting another cry of pleasure from Tony, who's back arched. Suddenly his hands went flying, eventually settling on Steve's biceps.

“S-shit.. Steve- shit, fuck, gonna cum-” Tony grit his teeth, eyes wide and tears finally falling as he clung to Steve, body tensing rapidly. Steve cursed, his own coil of pleasure reaching it's end soon, too soon. Tony's body was like a tightly drawn string and when Steve slammed into him again, the man nearly shouted, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as his back snapped like a cord. And he came. Steve groaned, the spasm from Tony enough to bring him to the tip of an orgasm, but not enough. He continued to pound relentlessly into Tony, despite the fact that Tony was starting to twitch, flinching away, whimpering as if it was becoming too much. Oversensitive. Steve knew the right word at least. He groaned, slamming one final time into Tony's sensitive body before he came, body buckling as all tension drained with his cum out of his cock. They slid to the floor like that. Both heaving of breath. Whereas Steve was just catching his breath, Tony was still whimpering and heaving for air.

“Anger.. management much?” Tony wheezed out, eyes flickering across the ceiling above them.

“Shut the fuck up..” Steve just breathed out, too tired to snap back. Tony wriggled in his lap, then he winced. Steve grunted and moved away so Tony slide away, eventually landing on the floor, bare and bruised.

“But hey, if this is how you release your anger, you've just gotta ask.” Tony said absentmindedly. Steve glared at him and the genius shut up, but eyes never meeting his. Tony moved to get up then, slowly, but eventually getting up, then he stumbled, knee's giving out under him. Steve ended up with his lap full of Tony Stark again, but this time, by accident. Tony looked up slowly, grinning sheepishly.

“Sorry, sore..” he murmured, arms moving to heave himself up again.

“From the lack of lubricant, yes.” Steve stated.

“Oh sush, always sore after the first time, besides-” Tony's voice died in his throat, or somewhere before that, face going white instantly as his brain just repeated what he'd just said. He then froze somewhere between panic and something akin to embarrassment. Steve too, was frozen, already processing the words long before he necessarily had wanted to. Whatever dawned inside Tony, must have been that he had said something he hadn't meant to, because he was suddenly to his feet, staggering away, grabbing his pants as he went.

“Shit!” Steve cursed, tucking himself in and running after Tony before the other had even reaching the door. He grabbed Tony by the arm, easily turning him. Tony's eyes was wide in panic, but he didn't seem otherwise scared. Steve hadn't realized it, hadn't taken the warning to heart when Tony had tried to stop him earlier. Guilt rose like a train slamming into a car, sending it flying up towards his throat. He felt like throwing up.

“Tony I-” Steve began. Tony just shook his head.

“It's fine, hey, I pushed you didn't I? Besides.. I..” his face turned red as his eyes suddenly flickered down to the floor.

“You tried to tell me didn't you?” Steve breathed out. Tony looked up again.

“Yeah..” Tony admitted, shrugging not a second after.

“Why? Why push me so far?” Steve asked. He wasn't even going to think of how close to actual rape this was and shook his head, focusing solemnly on Tony, whose face grow red and his eyes flickered. Steve was a tactician by heart, knew how to read people, and while Tony had always been hard to read, he was practically a book open so much the papers fell from it's binding. Steve's movement was the only warning Tony got except grabbing his jaw before he kissed him. Tony's muffled squeak was easily swallowed by him. Soon after, Tony's hands wound into his shirt, much the same as earlier, but different this time. It was demanding now. Eventually they parted and Steve didn't even bother stepping out of Tony's comfort zone.

“How long have you loved me?” Steve breathed out, eyes boring into Tony's, watching every flicker, every dilate of the pupils and every flinch he made.

“I- a year maybe?” Tony's words slipped before he managed to reel the in again by the look on his face. Steve smile breached his face sooner than he thought and pressed his forehead to Tony's, startling the older man.

“Should've told me earlier shellhead, I regret that.. I made your first be like this but..” Steve fell silent. Tony must have caught on to what he meant, which wasn't weird, he was genius after all. The man's hands was immediately on his cheeks.

“No Steve, this wasn't rape, I willing went into it, true, I didn't clarify wherever of not I still had something pure left.. which is weird coming from me isn't it?” he asked, crossing his eyes when thinking. Steve eyed him for about a minute before he chuckled and he stepped back.

“Er.. should've gone the other way around, if I'd know, I'd asked you out earlier..” he scratched the back of his neck. All anger from earlier was gone. No doubt left him the moment he came, but still. Tony's eyes flickered to his before he gave that trademark Stark-grin, though more sincere than the one he gave to most people.

“I'm not good at stuff like that anyway..” he shrugged before he turned, hand grabbing Steve's wrist. Then he grabbed the door handle, limping over the doorstep. Steve frowned, but remained silent.

“Well, I gave my last card to you, I'm not complaining no matter how I lost it.” Tony said like he was talking about everyday things like laundry and cooking, neither which Tony had never done. Steve didn't need to think too long on what he had meant by that considering what they'd just done. Then Tony looked over his shoulder at Steve.

“But hey, when I'm not so sore I feel like you've melted my bones, why not try this the lubed way? With a proper bed and a good shower?” he said, winking at him. Steve flushed despite himself, but smiled slyly soon after.

“Your bed?” he asked and Tony chuckled.

“Less chance of interference from the rest of the team, must say, I'm wondering if they haven't already realized what's happened?” Tony mused. Steve groaned.

“They probably have, just.. let's just..” Tony turned to him again, then he grinned.

“Avoid them? Sure? Share bed, have sex, laze around, haven't done that in years.”

“All the cards on the table even?” Steve asked, watching as Tony's face went a deep shade of scarlet.

“Depends, some of them are rather.. kinky..” Tony muttered. Steve smirked.

“I can do kinky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wondering if it's too close to rape/non-con warning :(  
> I personally don't think it is, but it depends on the viewers mind after all.


End file.
